


Picked the Wrong Guy

by IchimatsuMatsun0



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentacles, Watersports, its basically just nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchimatsuMatsun0/pseuds/IchimatsuMatsun0
Summary: um so my nasty bf and friend wanted me to write some NASTY THINGSso here you go and i hope to god neither gato nor darqx sees this shit omfgim so sorry i referred to strade as "the large man" so many times in this fic but hes a Big Boy okay???????????I also honestly couldnt think of a fucking titleim sorry for this gdfdbvkgf





	Picked the Wrong Guy

Cold, musky air filled the demon's nostrils as he was dragged down some steps and into the dank basement. The basement floor was crusted with dried blood and other possible bodily fluids and the large man (eyes emoji) dragging him down obviously wasn't great at his clean up jobs. Rire's biggest concern wasn't even that he was being tied to one of the wooden beams, he was more worried about his suit getting a little dirty from the grimy concrete floor. 

The man who brought him down chuckled as he finished tying and backed away.  
"Wakey wakey~," He chimed, accent thick enough to cut.  
Truth be told, Rire had been awake the entire time and just wanted to see how long it would take for this moron to figure that out. This seemed like it was going to be quite a fun game...  
Rire lifted his head in response, playing along with the man in front of him.  
"That's better... You hungry, buddy?" Strade squated in front of him, smiling like he had done in the sleezy bar the two had met at. The demon never even put up a fight coming along with him, far too interested to just kill him out right. Rire shook his head.  
"Alright, suit yourself.. I'm eager to get started anyway~" He got back up and turned around, messing around with the variety of tools before him. "This is gonna be a lot of fun~..."

"Oh I agree~" The demon's voice came from behind Strade, causing him to gasp and whip around only to be grabbed by the throat by the tall, pale skinned man.  
"Gh-w-what the fuck?!" Strade gasp, gripping at Rire's arm with one hand and struggling to find a tool behind him with the other. Rire closed the gap between them to the point where Strade was pinned to the tool bench behind him.  
"I'm not some human toy like your many other victims. I'm a demon king." Rire grinned, showing off his intimidating teeth. The larger man paled. "Now I believe I was promised some fun~"  
Rire gripped at his throat tighter, choking out a little sound from Strade.  
"You're almost cute when you're helple-" He began, cut off by a large hammer being struck against his arm. Or it would have if it wasn't for the thick, black tentacle that wrapped tightly around the greasy man's wrist. Rire tutted. "How naughty of you~ Treating your guest in such a way." The demon dug his thumbnail into his throat, driving home how utterly powerless he was in this position.  
"W-what the f-h-fuck are you-?" He practically spat his words into Rire's face, teeth gritted tightly as he was trying feebley to wrench Rire's hand from around his throat.  
"You're not a very good listener, are you?" Rire almost sounded disappointed as he peeled him away from the work bench. "I told you, I'm a demon king. But you can just call me Rire~" He grinned wider and tossed the man to the floor with a loud thump. 

Predictably, Strade scrambled to his feet and rushed to the stairs, ignoring the throbbing pain he now had in his side. Rire chuckled, letting his tentacles do all the work as they wrapped around Strade's ankles and yanked him down the stairs.  
"Gah-No-!" The larger man clawed at the stairs, desperately trying to get away from the monster in his basement. Pain quickly spreading to his chin and chest where he hit as he was pulled down the staircase with ease.  
"Leaving already? But we haven't even begun, Strade." A oily black tentacle wrapped tightly around his wrists to ensure he wouldn't be getting away this time, they dragged him back over to Rire's feet. Where he belonged. Strade didn't even bother questioning how this *thing* knew his name, he started desperately biting at the tentacle around his wrists but to no avail. They looked and felt jelly like, slimy and gooey. But when biten into, they seemed to harden and it caused pain in his jaw to even attempt biting at them, but this didn't stop him from trying.

"You're trying so hard to escape, people usually give up by now." Amused, Rire roughly pulled at Strade by the wrists, causing him to be sat up on his knees infront of him. "Oh much better... Right where you belong."  
"Fuck you!" Strade hissed through gritted teeth, struggling against the tentacle holding his wrists together.  
"We'll get to that." The pale man smirked and gripped at the greasy locks tight, pulling them up so as to make eye contact. "For now, why don't we try something else~?" Sweating, Strade tried to pull his hair free but again, it was pointless. He had such a firm grip on his head he'd just end up getting scalped if he pulled any harder.  
Rire unzipped his trousers and Strade tensed. Nevermind, getting scalped would be way better then pleasuring this sick fuck. He grunted and aggressively turned his face away like a child turning their nose up at some nasty food.  
"I wouldn't make this harder for yourself if I were you.. You're only prolonging this." Rire said as he whipped out his fat fucking cock. Strade's face seem to flush even though he had his eyes firmly locked to the left of him so as not to see. Rire sighed and clicked his fingers, making a ring gag appear in Strade's mouth. "Since you want to be so difficult about it." He snapped Strade's head forward facing his dick. Strade grunted in frustration and tried once again to twist his face away.  
"How about this: If you do a good enough job, I'll go easier on you when I fuck you into the floor." Rire mocked, pushing Strade's face closer to his half hard cock. 

Strade glance at the "object" so close to his face and shuddered in disgust. He'd never once pleasured someone else like this, not even Ren, and he certainly didn't want to do it for this monster. Not like he had a choice. Drool fell from his lips, already uncomfortable with the toy lodged in between his teeth. Truthfully he was terrified to be in this positions, despite having point countless others in identical positions before. It never once crossed his mind somebody else would do the same to him. Being constricted like this was his nightmare. Sweat dripped from his forehead.  
"I'd say we haven't got all day, but we do. I'm just getting impatient." The demon king derailed his train of though and spun his head forward again, aiming his cock at the entrance of his mouth. "Actually, since you've taken so long..." Rire grinned suddenly and pushed the tip inside Strade's force open mouth. Strade pulled his tongue away, trying desperately not to even taste it. He made a little noise of disgust and glared up at Rire, lowkey dreading whatever he had planned next.  
To his utter disgust, warm liquid started entering his mouth with a foul, sour taste.  
"Hrk-!?" Strade gagged and tried to pull away, causing piss to spray down the front of him, only for his head to be forced back onto Rire's length. Piss started filling his mouth, he tried desperately not to swallow any of the putrid taste. More of his cock invaded his mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow some as it quickly filled his cheeks. Strade squirmed and wriggled, eyes snapped shut, wishing for this nightmare to be over.  
"You're making such a mess~.." The monster grinned, watching the yellow liquid stain the front of Strade's green shirt. Strade's face contorted to various levels of disgust, gagging occasionally and trying desperately to yank away. 

Finally the vile stream stopped, and Rire released his grip on his victim's hair. Strade coughed and spluttered, nearly throwing up a few times from the absolutely disgusting taste filling his mouth. The fact that he even had to swallow some of it... He shuddered and wretched once again.  
"That'll teach you to take so long. Now, to what we were REALLY going to do~.." Rire said, once again gripping onto his hair and pushing him towards his now fully erect cock. Strade grunted and pushed back against his hand, distancing his face from Rire's length. "How cute. Did you forget my little comment earlier? It's almost like you *want* to get railed by me." Strade flushed and grunted again, glaring harder up at the tall man. His knees were starting to hurt and the smell was really getting to him.  
"You're a nasty man, Strade. I know the kinds of things you've done. Your soul isn't even worth taking, frankly. That's why I wanna have fun with you before I tear you apart." His words sent a shiver down Strade's spine, chilling the air. He didn't really understand the soul part but being torn apart was definitely something he understood. His breathing got a little faster and Rire sensed his resistance dying down. "Good boy~" With those words, he thrust Strade's head down on his cock, filling his throat with the thick appendage. Strade choked and almost whined against him, squeezing his eyes shut once again. His face was pressed up to the demon's happy trail, he huffed through his nose against him. It was difficult to breathe with a dick in the way, the taste still lingered of piss which caused more gagging then it would have if he hadn't just pissed on him.  
"Mnf.. That's much better~" Rire said, holding his head in place before moving him slightly. The pace stayed slow for a few minute, purposefully prolonging Strade's suffering through this. Rire began thrusting a little into his throat, moving deeper and letting out low groans. Strade cringed, feeling salty precum slip down his throat. He hadn't struggled for a while but he was pretty tired honestly. He wanted so badly to bite down on this fucker but the stupid gag was in the way, drool mixed with various bodily fluids leaked from his mouth and Rire thrusted in and out, increasing speed. 

With Rire purposefully taking as long as possible, he finally released, thrusting deep into Strade's mouth and holding him there as he came. Strade almost felt numb to the thrusting until this, and he choked trying not to swallow, holding it all in his mouth. This was kind of a stupid thing to do as it only left the taste there for longer.  
"Swallow~." Rire ordered, breathing a little harder then usual. Strade grunted against him and glared up. He tried so hard to look aggressive and scary but it really didn't work on the demon king, especially with his dick in his mouth. A tentacle slowly started wrapping around his throat. "I said, *swallow*." He repeated, threatening to start choking him. The larger man didn't have a death wish, and so he reluctantly swallowed. "Better." Rire said before shoving him backwards off of him and snapping his fingers, removing the gag. "But the fun's not over yet, Strade~"

"Grh-!" With a grunt, he was shoved to the floor on his side again, wrists bound behind his back and ankles held by two separate tentacles. His face felt messy, and although he wasn't much for cleaning his damn self, he felt filthy.  
The demon king put hmself away and began circling the man onthe floor, smirking.  
"I have so many fun activites we could do, I just don't know where to start." After a few circles he stopped at Strade's feet. The tentacles peeled his legs apart, to which the larger man tensed and huffed, trying not to seem vunerable even in such a position like this.  
Rire stepped inbetween his legs and hovered one foot over his groin, smirking. Strade's face dropped from his scowl, shining through all his fear even just for a second.  
"D-don't you fucking dare-!" He warned and struggling to close his legs.  
"Oh I dare." He gently pressed his boot against him, feeling the man tense under him like the maggot he was.  
"Don't-!" Sounding a little more desperate this time, he writhed under him. His breathing fast and eratic. In response, Rire simply ground his foot against him, forcing a gasp out of the man beneath him. Strade cursed shakily in his native tongue, tensing up more, trying not to give him much of a reaction. Unfortunately for him, his reactions were just what the demon king wanted. Rire rubbed his foot slightly harder against him, the friction causing blood to rush through Strade's dick. The man below him huffed, tilting his head back, trying so hard to hold back all the little noises threatening to escape. 

Rire pulled away and he almost felt disappointed, though at least the embarrassment was over. Before he could even begin cursing at the king once more, a forth tentacle slid down from behind Rire's back and unzipped his trousers.  
"Having fun yet~?"  
"F-fuck , I'll kill you-!" Strade was clearly unamused by the banter, but mostly trying to hide the fact he was horrifically embarrassed by this and slightly worried he was just going to tear it off. Wouldn't put it past him. The slick tentacle wiggled it's way into his boxers and pulled them down, half hard cock springing out. "tch-!" He grunted and turned his face away roughly, refusing to look down at what was happening to him.  
"I thought you'd at least appreciate what I'm doing for you~" Rire joked as the tentacle wrapped around Strade's length. He gasped and bit his lip as the tentacle began jacking him off quickly, giving zero time for adjustment. The tentacle moved fast against him, drawing out precum and tiny gasps from Strade. A few moments pass, the tentacle only sped up, causing Strade's back to arch a little and buck against the tentacle, no matter how hard he fought against these primal reactions. As he drew closer, the tentacle suddenly squeezed and he gasped sharply.  
"Not yet~." Rire smirked, breaking the silence. "Don't think I'm letting you get off that easy~.. Or at all." Strade grunted in frustration, breathing heavily as his cock twitched against the tentacle. 

The demon lowered himself to his knees between Strade's legs, smirking as he did so, and removes his trousers and boxers.  
"..What t-the fuck are you doing??" Strade piped up, lifting his head from the concrete to get a better look. Rire stayed silent and snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appeared in his slender hand.  
"W-what the fuck i-is that for?" He questioned again, trying to squirm away a little, only to be stopped by a tight grip on his thigh. Rire pulled out his dick once more and poured some lube onto it, lathering it up sufficiantly before tossing the bottle aside.  
"What-" He began once more before a slightly lube-y hand clamped over his mouth and slammed his head against the concrete.  
"Your questions are starting to bore me. Maybe I shouldn't have taken that gag off of you..." The demon grunted, his attitude vastly changed from before. He released his grip around Strade's mouth, who groaned a little from the sudden pain and dizziness, and lifted the mans hips up to his own. Rire pressed his cock against Strade's entrance and push, eliciting a pained grunt from the other man as he push hardly against him. He intended to cause him pain, which is why he gave him zero preparation during this.  
Rire managed to inside of Strade, stretching out the inner walls to fit his quite girthy cock. Strade began complaining and cursing, to which Rire just slapped a hand back over his mouth so his complaints were muffled, angry grunts. The larger man was in searing pain, feeling like he was tearing (which he probably was) and was basically getting nothing from this at all. 

Rire pushed himself all the way in, filling him completely. He continued pounding into the mortal below him, fucking him into the ground just like he said he would. He kept the hand firmly over Strade's mouth, who was still grunting and squirming, trying to voice his hatred of the demon above him but it was really no use. Rire's breah grew heavier as he thrusted into him. He pulled his hips up a little more to get a better angle, pounding deeply into him, giving no consideration over how much pain he was causing the other. He dug his nails into Strade's cheeks, clawing down his thigh too. The tentacles around his ankles and wrists tightened, as the fourth from earlier wrapped around his cock once more, acting as a cock ring. Strade whined into Rire's hand, hating every little thing about this interaction. Rire grew closer, feeling himself reaching the limit. He picked up the pace, panting a little. Both men were sweating and breathing fast. Finally he came, pushing deep into Strade, grunting as he did so. The man below him, shuddered and whimpered, the feeling utterly alien to him and quite revolting. 

After a few minutes of panting and angry breathing, Rire smirked.  
"I might've kept you, if you hadn't been such a terrible sport through all of this." He spoke as a fifth tentacle readied itself over Strade's chest. The human's eyes adjusted from the haziness and noticed the tentacle above him.  
"Mmh-?" He tried to question, despite Rire's hand still over his mouth. He didn't really have much chance anyway as the tentacle struck him right in the chest, piercing straight through his ribs and into his lung. His eyes widen and he jolted from the sudden pain flooding through his senses. Then, it was all black.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY I LEFT (eyes emoji) IN THERE DEFRTGBH


End file.
